Bullies
by princessofnothingxx
Summary: Hinata hates bullies. They hate her too. Chouji hates bullies. They hate him too. Two children are brought together by a similar hardship to form a friendship that may prove to be stronger than any bully can ever be. "Let them try...they won't defeat us!"
1. Prologue 1

Wow, I never really realised how amazing this couple is. A ChoujixHinata fic because, strangely, I think this couple would be rather great together. Hinata is absolutely amazing and Chouji is just so cool :P

Anway if you don't like Chouji/Hinata/ChoujixHinata then it's probably advisable that you don't read this fiction. Or you could read it anyway and realise for yourself just how damn amazing this couple is!

This is a story of trust, love, friendship, hardships, blood and tears. This won't be a story for the lighthearted, the hardhearted and most probably the people in between. So stay tuned for betrayals, pain, new beginnings, friendship, love and most importantly... gigantic, overbearing bags of fluff and mush mixed together with a few "awws..."!

Characters: Chouji and Hinata, woo! Plus lots of meanies and maybe a few good guys tossed here and there.

Summary: Hinata hates bullies. They hate her too. Chouji hates bullies. They hate him too. Two children are brought together by a similar hardship to form a friendship that may prove to be stronger than any bully can ever be. "Let them try...they won't defeat us!"

Rating: T for violence

Reviews: Would be nice... so would flames, they keep me felling warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

Bullies

A little girl stood in the playground by herself. All around her, children were laughing and playing and seemingly oblivious to her presence there. But she preferred it that way. She much preferred it to the taunts and names they would sometimes throw at her.

She hid behind a curtain of blue hair; her white eyes shielded from everyone's view. She could see a little boy with brilliant blond hair attempting to join in with another group of children. However, they all ignored him and pushed him to the floor. Hinata watched sadly as he sat alone on the floor. She desperately wished to go over to him and help him up, but she was afraid he would reject her as well.

She watched the boy for a moment as he sat there looking sad.

Suddenly, he pushed himself up and raced after the other children, the need to be accepted flashing in his cerulean eyes. Hinata wished she could be like this boy. She wanted to be so strong and determined to fit in that she could force the other children to be her friend.

A dark shadow loomed over her and she turned to look at the boy standing above her. "Neji..." She whispered, glad that she knew someone. Neji smirked and motioned for his friend's to come over and join him.

A small crowd of older children circled Hinata and they all sneered down at her. Hinata began to smile and she felt her cheeks flush. She was glad her cousin and his friends were coming over to be her friend.

"Hi, Neji," she smiled and one of his friend's gasped.

"Did you hear that Neji?" the girl laughed. "That little brat didn't you call you Neji-_Sama_! What did you do that for, brat?" She asked as she pushed Hinata to the floor.

Hinata felt tears spring in her eyes as the cold pavement scratched at her skin. She looked at her stinging hand and saw blood and grit in her grazed wound. "Neji," she called begging her cousin to help her.

Neji looked at the other children around him and, encouraged by their leers, he bent down to her level. "My name is Neji-_Sama_," he laughed rising back up and kicking his cousin in the stomach. He sniggered at her once more before walking off with his friends, all of them giggling at his pathetic, little cousin.

Hinata lay on the floor for a moment, her entire body shaking and small droplets of water leaking from her eyes. From across the playground a young boy watched her. He had brown hair and he was rather tubby. He sighed feeling sorry for her and cursing his own lack of determination. He desperately wished to go over to Hinata and help her up, but he was afraid _she_ would reject _him _as well.

He had had enough of the bullies! Who the hell did they think they were! He wanted to smack them down where they stood and show them what it felt like to be constantly torn down. He wanted to hurt them like they had hurt him. He was Chouji Akimichi; he wasn't some coward who would allow school bullies to beat him. Putting down the packet of crisps he had been eating, he got up and started to walk over to the fallen girl.

"Oi, fatty!" Someone called and he turned round to glare at the person responsible. A large group of young boys, all in his class, stood in front of him, their sneering faces leering at him. "What are you doing stomping around like a big, fat piggy!" the apparent ringleader chuckled, which sent the surrounding boys into fits of laughter. "Oink, Oink, Oink!" the boy snorted like a pig, fuelling poor Chouji's anger.

"Just shut up!" Chouji shouted, tired of their relentless abuse. "Shut up!"

"Or what, piggy boy?" The boy continued to snort. "Oink, Oink."

"Or I'll tell on you!" Chouji growled, confident they'd all stop their taunts.

The boys' expressions soured and they all looked at him darkly. "If you tell," the leader began, his face the perfect picture of menacing horror, "we will kill you."

Chouji blinked wondering if the boys would actually kill him if he told on them. They all began to enclose him, leaving no place for him to escape. The little boy in charge flashed a huge grin, his menacing eyes flashing madly.

They slowly got closer and closer, and Chouji looked around wondering what they'd do to him. Two boys snuck up behind him and grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back and stopping his resistance. The leader approached confidently and balled his hand into a tight fist. Pushing it forward, it hit Chouji's face with a loud smack.

As the boys all began to join in, Chouji tried to call out for a teacher's help, but no one could hear him over the sound of other children playing. They were all hidden behind a building, out of the view of watching teachers. It had been Chouji's hiding place; he never thought they'd find him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell for class to begin sounded through the playground. At once the boys stopped punching and kicking poor Chouji and looked to their leader on advice of what to do next. "Oh, Chouji did you trip and bruise yourself?" The boy asked feigning concern. "Oww, it looks nasty, I bet that hurt." The boy began to laugh as he had his friends walked away from Chouji, who lay sprawled out on the ground."Remember," the boy called over his shoulder, "if you do tell anyone we'll kill you! And your family too!"

The boys all laughed and disappeared as Chouji picked himself off the ground. Raising a hand to his cheek, he felt the painful bruise on his cheek where that boy had hit him. They had never physically hurt him before, only called him names. Chouji figured that they must had been planning on attacking him for some time now and were waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Sighing, he made his way to class, knowing he would soon have to lie and say he had tripped. He never noticed the little girl who watched him pass, her crestfallen face feeling sympathetic for herself and this boy.

* * *

Don't worry this fic will eventually become much more graphic and violent! :p

Suggestion? Comment? Review?

* * *


	2. The Beginning

2nd chapter. I was surprised anyone started reading this at all, (I didn't know there were any ChoujixHinata fans out there!)

I'm not sure if there are any ChoujixHinata fanfictions out there but I'm going to have a look :P They just seem like such a cool pair.

Also, before anyone starts ranting about how Neji is completely out of character, remember this is **before** naruto has sorted him out. That means he does **not** like Hinata at all. Therefore he may wish to bully her. Oh, and also he does have a motive behind it, but you don't get to find that out until later chapters. Okay? Good.

Anyway, still not much graphic violence, nor is it particularly long as I'm still introducing this story. This is like a 2 part prologue that will now lead the way to a longer and more fruitful chapter next time. So enjoy and please review.

* * *

Bullies

There was a loud gasp which echoed round the classroom as Chouji entered. Of course, he knew it was because of the large purple bruise on the left side of his face. He frowned and looked at his feet, wishing that everyone would stop staring at him.

"What happened to his face?" He heard a girl with bright, pink hair at the front of the class whisper to her blonde friend.

"I dunno," her friend whispered back, and they both turned to stare at the boy.

"Chouji," barked the teacher, Iruka, a friendly but stern, young man. "What happened to you?" Chouji opened his mouth but stopped after catching sight of the ringleader of the group, sitting at the back of the class and smirking confidently at him.

"I... I fell," Chouji sighed, to which Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"What a klutz!" Said the blonde at the front of the room before her friend slammed her hands over her mouth. "Shush, Ino," the pink haired girl muttered.

"You tripped and did that to your face?" Iruka asked, ignoring the two girls. The disbelief was very apparent on his face.

"Y-Yes, sir." He stammered before hurrying to his seat.

"Do you need to see the nurse?" He asked, but Chouji shook his head. "If you're sure..."

Iruka was not able to finish his sentence as at that moment the door opened. "I'm sorry, I'm late, Sir," a soft voice mumbled. Iruka looked up to see a small girl with her head bowed, allowing her dark hair to fall over her eyes.

"Go to your seat, please, Hinata," Iruka sighed before returning to the front of the class. Hinata hurried to her seat, but glanced at Chouji as she did. The massive bruise on his face frightened her. It made her wonder what her cousin would do to her next, or if that morning would be his last time of hurting her.

She knew Neji would not be foolish enough to hit her on her face. Any visible bruising would be likely to lead to her father's involvement, and Neji would not like that. She wondered if she should tell her father what Neji and his friends had done to her, but the callous threats that boy had made to Chouji when he threatened to tell rang through her mind.

_Will Neji do the same if I told on him_, she wondered, knowing for sure that she did not want to find out. Peering over her shoulder, she looked at the cocky boy who sat at the back of the class. He was scribbling something on a piece of paper, but she could not see what. She had only just begun learning to use her Byakugan with her father so there was no way for her to use that to see his fast scribbles.

The boy finished writing and folded the paper into a plane. Taking aim, he threw it hard and it hit Chouji on the back of the head before it fell to the floor. Smirking at him, Hinata saw the boy mouth the words "read it" to Chouji. Scowling, Chouji picked up the plane and opened it.

In an instant, the colour drained from Chouji's face and he looked at the boy. Swallowing, he quickly scrawled his reply and sent it back to the boy. Hinata desperately wished that Iruka would see the note and confiscate it, but he did not turn to see.

The boy chuckled at the response, the menace clear to her. Hinata wondered who this boy was.

"Kusotare," Iruka barked and the boy jumped, turning to look innocently at his teacher. "Do you have something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Of course not, sir," Kusotare replied cockily, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"What was that, that piece of paper Chouji threw at you from across the class?" Hinata smiled victoriously, hoping that Iruka would read the boy's threats and put an end to the bullying. But the smile on the boy's face never left.

"Oh, that. Well I was going to show you after class, sir." Reaching into his pocket, Kusotare pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Hinata frowned. From where she sat, she could see that the piece of paper Kusotare and Chouji had been writing on was still clutched in his left hand.

Handing Iruka the wrong piece of paper, Kusotare grinned as Iruka's gaze fell to Chouji. "Did you do this, Chouji?" Iruka asked, mindful of the fact the entire class was watching the spectacle.

Chouji swallowed and quickly glanced at Kusotare who mouthed back the words "say yes or else I'll make you regret it."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well then, Chouji. Detention after class." Chouji sighed and muttered a quick apology, knowing his time with Iruka would not be fun.

At the end of class, Hinata stuck around as the other children piled out around her, talking and laughing loudly. She could hear Ino and her pink haired friend bickering loudly, but she chose to ignore them. She looked at Chouji and swallowed the lump in her throat. Taking a deep breath, she approached him slowly.

"Hi," she said quietly, willing herself to look Chouji in the eyes. Chouji turned to look at Hinata and smiled slightly.

"Oh, hi Hinata," he replied, looking up to see that Kusotare hadn't yet left the class, but was sticking round near the door, presumably waiting for him to be shouted at by their teacher. "Is there something you wanted?" He asked.

"I know what that boy's d..doing to you." she stuttered, before pausing. She didn't usually stammer, but it had happened earlier that day when Neji had threatened her. She hoped it wouldn't become a permanent problem. "...And... I want to b..be friends.. with you." _Damn_, she thought, _I stammered again_.

"That would be nice," Chouji smiled. "But I think you should go now as I have detention."

"I could tell Iruka that it w...wasn't you if you like." Hinata mumbled.

"No, that would just make him angry. Don't worry. But thanks anyway." Chouji smiled weakly at Hinata as Iruka walked over. Nodding slowly, Hinata turned and made her way to the door as Iruka began his lecture on why it was wrong to be disrespectful to teachers and draw rude pictures of them.

Outside the door, Hinata could see Kusotare leaning against the wall. He was a good-looking boy with long dark hair that hung messily round his face. His face was smooth and pale, like porcelain. His eyes were an eerie blue, which seemed to Hinata to be unnatural. _Not that I'm really entitled to say that someone else has weird eyes,_ Hinata thought to herself.

He was tall for a nine year old, with long, lithe limbs, excellent for a Ninja's life. His lips were arched perfectly, but tainted with malice. His mouth twisted into a disdained sneer and he leered menacingly at Hinata.

"Are you Chouji's girlfriend?" He mocked making Hinata flush red. "Are you the cherry of dear old fatty's eye? You're both pretty pathetic, y'know." He laughed before turning his gaze back to Chouji, his eyes hungry for Chouji's pain.

A little pink tongue poked out of his mouth as Kusotare marvelled with joy at Chouji's forlorn face. Hinata felt disgust at the boy's horrible antics, but she did not say anything. She did not want to provoke him.

Hinata's thoughts wandered to Neji and she wondered what he was thinking. She knew he wasn't stupid, so he must have known what Hiashi, her father, would do if he found out. She may not have been his favourite daughter but that would not mean he would allow her to be hurt.

_That must mean he thinks I won't tell father_, she thought. _Which I won't_, she realised sadly. She wasn't naive enough to believe that Neji would allow her to get away with telling her father. He would make sure she suffered for it.

Frowning, she continued to walk towards the playground for her break. As she passed a set of lockers, she did not notice the foot that snuck out to trip her up. Falling on her face, she heard the person above her tut loudly.

"Disgraceful," Neji mocked, peering at his younger cousin with great dislike. "You put our great clan to shame."

Hinata felt her cheeks burn with humiliation as she heard her cousin repeat the words her father had once hissed at her. _For being so weak_, she thought bitterly.

"You should not be the heir of the Hyuga," Neji spat, his eyes lowering with hatred. "You will destroy us, you weak, pathetic little girl." Hinata felt water begin to pool in her eyes. "We would all be so much better off if you were dead."

Hinata's eyes widened and her tears finally burst free from her eyes. In her heart, she felt that what Neji was saying was the truth. That she would bring about the end to her family. "I'm sorry," she spluttered.

"Yea," he said harshly. "Well me too. It should have been me born in your place. It should have been anyone, but you." Having finished, he spat on his dishonoured cousin. "Get up," he growled, before walking away.

Picking herself up, Hinata pushed herself into the corner beside the lockers. Burying her head deep into her knees, she cried.

She cried for herself. She cried for Chouji. She even cried for Neji, who she knew was hurting inside after the loss of his father.

"I'm so sorry," she wept to no one, not hearing as a young female teacher approached her. The woman had long black hair and red eyes. Feeling a hand come to rest on her shoulder, Hinata looked up to see Kurenai.

"Hinata," the woman said quietly. "I saw what Neji did to you, and though I wasn't fast enough to stop him, I'm going to talk to your father for you. Hopefully, I can put an end to all of this."

Hinata let out a loud sob and grasped onto Kurenai, her tears falling into the woman's clothes. "Please," she cried, "please don't say anything to my father... Neji will... N...Neji will..."

"It's alright, Hinata," Kurenai interrupted. "I'll make sure Neji doesn't do anything more to hurt you."

"T...Thank you," Hinata spluttered, feeling a small hope that maybe her nightmare was about to end.

Sadly for her, it would be a long time before that would happen.

* * *

Oh, I know what's gonna happen next, and although I'm the sort of person who likes to ruin things for other people just before it happens, I'll refrain from telling this time. (Yes, I'm a meanine.)

Hopefully, I'll update soon, check in every now and then.

xx


End file.
